Jax's Twin
by Magenta Stone
Summary: Anna heads to Charming to find her birth family, little does she and her 16 year old daughter know is that her brother's best friend is Anna's former flame and her daughter's father. Rated T just in case, like the rest of my fics. *Completed story*
1. Chapter 1

Anna stood in front of her car with her sixteen year old daughter, Mari, next to her as they stood in front of the small café they had found upon entering the town of Charming, California.

"Well lets go in Mari, no sense in staying out in this heat all damn day." Anna said as she walked into the café with Mari trailing behind her. As the pair sat at a booth near the back, the roar of three motorcycles sounded outside and Anna watched as they passed by the café. She saw that they wore leather vests with some sort of design on the back.

"Cool." Mari said as she watched them go by as well. Soon enough their waitress came to the table and they ordered. When she walked away Mari looked up at her mother. "So when are we going to go to this garage place to find your birth family?" She asked. Anna looked up at her daughter.

"After we are done here. Mom said my birth mother is named Gemma Teller Morrow. I wonder if she's married or if her parents just gave her both their last names." Anna mused aloud.

"Did you just say Gemma Teller Morrow is your mother?" A guy in the same vest as was worn by the men on motorcycles stood by their table and looked down at Anna.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" She asked him.

"Opie Winston. Who are you?" He answered.

"My name is Anna Torres and this is my daughter Mari." Anna took another look at his face. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked as Mari kicked her in the shin. "Ow, what Mari? Why did you kick me?"

"Mom this is my dad, grandma Mary showed me pictures of him." Mari said as she held up a recent picture of the man in front of them.

"What are you talking about?" Opie asked her as he took the photo from her hand.

"Harry, I didn't know this is where you had gone sixteen years ago. Why did you leave?" Anna asked him as she moved over in the booth so that Opie could join them.

"I was scared, and I missed Charming, my dad and my best friend." Opie told her. "I should've taken you with me huh?" The two shared a small laugh.

"Mom I want to see if this Gemma lady really is your birth mom, Mr. Winston can you take us to the Teller-Morrow Garage?" Mari asked politely.

"Sure kid, but since I'm your dad don't you think you should call me Dad?"

"True. Alright Dad, do you have any other kids?"

"Two, a girl named Ellie and a boy named Kenny. Their mother was my wife Donna and she was recently killed."

"God Opie I'm so sorry for your loss. No one should ever have to lose a spouse, ever." Anna said and rested her small hand on his broad forearm as a form of comfort. Opie nodded to her words and then motioned that they should get going from the café.

"Just follow my bike Anna." Opie told her as he climbed onto his bike and slipped his helmet on over his hat. Anna nodded and she walked over to her car with Marianna following. Opie left the parking lot and headed farther into Charming.

"Look Mom, there is the garage. Wow that's a lot of bikes, have you ever seen that many in one place before Mom?" Marianna asked as she looked around in awe.

"No I haven't. Let's get out and see what Opie can help us with." Marianna nodded and got out of the car and walked over to her dad.

"Dad where do Mom and I go from here?" She asked as she approached him and another guy. The other guy was blonde and had the same kind of vest on.

"Dad? Ope when did you have another kid?"

"Hey! I was his kid first thank you, I'm Marianna Torres, Mari for short, and I'm Opie's sixteen-year-old daughter that he had when his mom took him from here. Who are you?" Marianna stood her ground and looked the guy dead in the eyes.

"I'm Jax Teller, Opie's best friend. What brings you and your mom here?" At that point Anna chose to walk over to them.

"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Gemma Teller-Morrow, do you know where I can find her?"

"Sure I'll take you to her."

"Thank you Jax, Mari stay with your dad." Marianna nodded and Anna left to follow Jax. Jax led Anna to an office on the other side of the parking lot and knocked on the door.

"What is it Jax?" Gemma asked as she opened the door to Jax and a woman that looked like her.

"Are you Gemma Teller-Morrow?" Anna asked. Gemma nodded and looked over at Jax confused as to who this woman was asking questions. "I'm your daughter. You gave me up for adoption thirty-two years ago on August 9th 1978 **(Jax's birthday is never mentioned, just the year so I made one up. If anyone knows where I could find his birthday please let me know.)** but you kept my twin brother, who I'm guessing is Jax correct?"

"Do you have proof?" Jax asked her. Anna pulled a manila file folder out of her purse and handed it to him, handing Gemma another identical folder. "Everything is all there, the birth records for one Anna Marie Teller and one Jackson John Teller born 10 minutes of each other on August 9th 1978 to John Thomas Teller and Gemma Marie Teller. The adoption records for an Anna Marie Teller that were filed on August 11th 1978 and discharge papers for all three of us from the hospital. My original birth certificate is also in there. Anything else you want as proof?"

"DNA?" Anna rolled her eyes and pulled out a kit.

"This is a DNA test, all I need is some of your saliva and some of mine and some of Jax's and we can take it to the local hospital and have it done. Any problems with doing that now?" Anna asked them. Gemma and Jax shook their heads and opened their mouths for the cotton swab. After Anna took the folders back and packed the kit she walked back over to where her daughter was with Opie. Gemma and Jax followed her.

"Gemma this is my daughter Marianna Marie Torres-Winston. Marianna, this is your grandma Gemma." Anna said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Gemma." Marianna said as she held out her hand for Gemma to shake. Gemma surprised her by hugging the teen.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're telling me that this girl just walked in here with Ope and claims that she's your daughter and Jax's twin? What the hell made you believe her!" Clay paced the office where Gemma had gone back to after Jax left with Anna for St. Thomas.

"Clay I don't know what made me believe her other than the fact that she looks just like me. When the Doc gets done running the DNA tests on me, Jax and Anna we will know for sure that this isn't some whore trying to trick us." Gemma told him. Clay just shook his head and walked out of the office and into the club house.

Clay headed for the bar and grabbed a cold beer. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Gemma, Jax and Opie willingly believed this woman that she was related to them and had a kid with Opie.

Jax and Anna walked into St. Thomas to find Jax's girlfriend Tara so she could take the DNA to the lab. "Jax what are you doing here and who's this?" Tara asked when she came up to them in the hallway.

"Says she's my twin, we have a DNA test and was wondering if you could take it down to the lab for us to get it tested." Jax told her.

"Sure. Be right back, the results will take a little while to process so you guys can wait in the waiting room if you would like or you could take her back to the garage and I'll call you when the results are in?" Tara suggested to him.

"I think that you should just call us back here when the results come in. I'm just going to take her back to the garage, she left her daughter there." Tara nodded and she left for the lab while Jax returned to Anna.

"So is she going to get the DNA tested for us?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah but since it takes a while I told her we would just go back to the garage. That way we can spend time with our children and families." Anna nodded and they walked out to his bike.

-Five hours later-

Jax's cell rang and he put his son down to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Jax, the results came back. Do you want to bring Gemma and that girl up here?" Tara questioned over the phone.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon." Jax told her and hung up the phone. He walked over to his mother and Anna. "Tara called, the results are in."

"Let's go, Anna go on Jax's bike while I follow in my car." Gemma told them and they nodded and walked out of the garage. They drove to St. Thomas and looked for Tara. She was on the second floor with the results in her hand.

"So what's the results? Is she my daughter?" Gemma asked as they approached Tara.

"She's not your daughter, but she is a relative." Tara turned to Anna. "You aren't Jax's sister but you are his aunt." She told the three stunned adults.

"I'm his what?!"

"You are Gemma's sister not Jax's."

"How? All the paperwork says that I'm Gemma and John's daughter. Even my original birth certificate says that."

"DNA doesn't lie Anna. I ran the tests and it came back that you are Gemma's sister and Jax's aunt, obviously her parents had you later in life than they had Gemma and figured they couldn't take care of you and gave you up for adoption to get a better life." Tara told her.

"Okay but that still doesn't explain why Gemma and her first husband are listed on all of my original paperwork and birth certificate instead of her parents."

"We'll have Juice look into that when we get back to the club house." Gemma told her. Anna nodded and the four of them left, Tara was going with them because her shift was over.

They arrived at the club house, told everyone that Anna was really Gemma's sister and asked Juice to dig about why Anna's adoption paperwork and original birth certificate said that her older sister and John Teller were listed as her parents.

"Okay so apparently when your mother had given birth to you she wasn't in a hospital but she had you at home. When she dropped you off at the hospital she said her name was Gemma's and that your father was Gemma's husband John. Since the hospital never bothered to check if that was right they just listed you as 'Anna Teller' and on the 11th you were adopted out to the people who raised you. No one knew the difference and that's why Gemma never knew about you, they didn't double check with her that day." Juice told her and Anna nodded.

"Thanks Juice, this helped a lot." Anna said and smiled at him before walking away from him and going over to Opie and Jax. "Well I'm your aunt and I was with your best friend. That sounds really creepy." Anna remarked and laughed at how odd her statement was. Opie and Jax joined in her laughter.

-Two weeks later-

Anna was over at Opie's home so that Mari could meet her sister, brother and grandfather and spend time with them. Anna was staying at the club house until she was able to get enough money to get a place for her and Mari so that they could stay in Charming to be near their family.

"Hey Opie." Anna smiled as he opened the door to them.

"Ellie and Kenny are outback, Dad wants to meet you first. Mari you can go around back to meet Ellie and Kenny if you would like and go play with them." Mari nodded and left her parents at the front door.

"So you're the girl my son left when he ran back here after Mary took him away." Piney remarked as Anna walked over to him.

"Yes sir I am, to be fair to Opie, he didn't know that I was pregnant until two weeks ago when Mari and I came here looking for Gemma." Anna smiled. Piney hugged her quickly welcoming her into his family, he knew that even though he had just met her he wanted her to be in his son's life and hoped that she would stay and help his son raise his two other children.


End file.
